Barry White
__INDEX__ Barry Eugene White (* 12. September 1944 in Galveston, Texas als Barrence Eugene Carter; † 4. Juli 2003 in Los Angeles) war ein US-amerikanischer Soulsänger und Musikproduzent. Erst später nahm er mit White den Namen des Vaters an. Einer seiner bekanntesten Songs in Europa ist You See the Trouble with Me von 1976, das in diesem Jahr #2 in den UK-Charts erreichte. Die höchste Platzierung mit dem Titel in seiner US-amerikanischen Heimat war #14, genauso in Deutschland. Die herausragende Basslage seiner unverkennbaren Stimme erkennt man gut im Intro zu Just The Way You Are (erschienen 1978 auf PolyGram). Nicht viele der Kontinente übergreifend bekannten Künstler erreichen eine derart profunde Stimmlage. Dazu zählt neben White sein älterer Kollege im Fach Soul, Lou Rawls. Diskografie Love Unlimited & Love Unlimited Orchestra * 1972: From a girl's point of view we give to you * 1973: Under the influence of * 1974: No Limit On Love (1969) * 1974: Rhapsody in White * 1974: Together Brothers * 1974: In Heat * 1974: White Gold * 1975: Music Maestro Please * 1976: My sweet summer suite * 1977: He's all I've got * 1978: My musical bouquet * 1979: Super movie themes, just a little bit different * 1979: Love is back * 1981: Let 'em dance! * 1981: Welcome Aboard * 1983: Rise * 1993: Barry's Gold Barry White * 1973: I've got so much to give * 1973: Stone Gon' * 1974: Can't get enough * 1974: The First, the last, my Everything * 1975: Just another way to say I love you * 1976: Let the music play * 1976: Me and Mrs. Jones * 1976: Is this whatcha wont? * 1976: You see the trouble with me * 1977: Barry White sings for someone you love * 1978: The Man * 1979: The message is love * 1979: I love to sing the songs I sing * 1980: Sheet music * 1981: Barry & Glodean * 1981: Beware! * 1982: Change * 1983: Dedicated * 1987: The right night & Barry White * 1989: The man is back! * 1989: All around the world (mit Lisa Stansfield) * 1991: Put me in your mix * 1992: Just for you (20-Jahre-Edition mit 3 CDs) * 1994: The icon is love * 1996: In Your Wildest Dreams (mit Tina Turner) (#32 DE) * 1999: The Ultimate Collection * 1999: Staying Power * 1999: The longer we make love (mit Lisa Stansfield) * 2003: Love Songs * 2004: Shadow of Love * 2008: Triple Best Of (3 CDs) * 2010: Rose Garden with Lukas Glaser * 2010: Unlimited (Boxset: 5 CDs & 1 DVD) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Rubrik=artist|ID=mn0000149044/awards|NurURL=ja}} Platzierungen Barry Whites in den Billboards * Video und Interview mit und über Barry White etwa 1976 * Barry White auf der Seite seiner Plattenfirma [Music Group|Universal Music * [http://www.musicline.de/de/artist_bio/Barry+White/26768 Barry White im Rocklexikon ]] * * Barry White in [[Rolling Stone]] (englisch) * Einzige offiziell anerkannte Fanwebsite zu Barry White (englisch) * Persönlich kommentiertes Foto-Webalbum von Barry White (englisch) Kategorie:Soulsänger Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Komponist Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:Geboren 1944 Kategorie:Gestorben 2003 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Phillysound